User blog:Roxasofmalice/Since we might be in Hiatus Japanese episode summaries
Im putting this up so were at least in some light on whats going on in the japanese episodes to a degree. NOTE: THIS IS ALL JAPANESE TRANSLATION DO NOT USE ANY OF THE INFO IN THIS BLOG TO MAKE OFFICIAL PAGES. Also i did not do my usual retranslate the mess so heres some key worrds Mons Boliviano Site- Well of insight Any other word is japanese written and can be found out easily. 38: Name of You? A failure of strategy, had already been depleted most of the power of their "Five Arms". To maintain the "fountain of Mons Boliviano site", a large force of ability who called "keeper" was required, the power of the "keeper" who has also started with the bottom, it is necessary to supplement new. Are in the descendants of five tribes of fate "keeper". But I did not realize that their own have the amazing ability such, it was the living normally every day many of them. "Five Arms" is planning to take the name of the girl with a strong force that is second to Chase as "you". However, the plan is known to Koatekku with the cooperation of the mystery. 39: JunkYard Battle in the previous, by a signal from the tracking device attached to Dorezzu is Bren, team "Koatekku" is, reach secret base of Thalys professors Forge "junk yard" at last. However, in the mountains full of garbage, what appears base can not be found anywhere around. Besides, it's buried in the garbage Fojikoa manufacturing base secret. Thalys Dr., was completed new machine "Power Wave Transmitter" in it. Punk monks and Thalys Dr. noticed tracking Koatekku will begin violent surprise attack to chase us to reverse. 40. Strike Gear Team "Koatekku" is engaged in a battle with Hughley and Six of "Eclipse". Suddenly, I need to use the new weapons Hughley and Six is called "Strike gear" in it. In parts of the palm size made of mechanical, it's become a weapon that can be mounted on the Monsuno with huge when to activate. In the old days, it was technology that Clipse and Dr. Jeredi Dr. had studied together.Monsuno you install a "Strike gear" come exploited powerful I've never seen before. Chase who were pushed to a new force to the withdrawal time. On the other hand, feed on technology of the "Strike gear", Clipse Dr., had made a brutal plan in Coastal City. 41: Lullaby of Becca The temple of the tiger are highlands of Mandala, a master Ray, joker who escaped the storm base came. Actually Becca you're act together and Joker, he was the daughter of master Ying grew up in the temple of the tiger. However, escape of this joker who was something that was orchestrated STORM. Control implant is not embedded in the brain of the Joker, steal "prophecy book of five tribes" Joker, to kill the master Ray, Charlemagne, he was ordered by using the device. On the other hand, Noah who knew the risk of master rays in Mons Boliviano site, toward the temple of the tiger with Chase us. 42: Follow Charlemagne who "STORM" was able to establish the precise location of train type base of Jeredi Dr. "Brett Lab". Elite troops "Strike Force" is headed to the restraint of Dr.. On the other hand, John and Ace Jeredi Dr., was hiding in the tunnel in the repair work of the "Brett Lab". You are in a hurry to repair, but the Strike Force is approaching rapidly. Jeredi Dr. greeted the pinch, ask stranded in "Strike Force" to contact us to chase. Tracking team against the "Koatekku" and "Strike Force" began. Thats all the episodes up to July 17 airing. I put this up so people know whats happening in the story to a degree since officlal japanee episodes are hard to find. Please contact me if you have a probleem with me putting this blog post up since i only did it since us American fans wont have monsuno for a while. Thank you and have a nice day. Roxasofmalice. Category:Blog posts